Where We Belong
by Mayci
Summary: Tobias is send to an alternative past and struggles with the truth of the new world. Meanwhile Sasha struggles with her reality all on her own. When they meet it's like it's meant to be that way. Tobias slowly forgets about his own world as he faces that his live is in fact a book and Sasha has to find out who she really is but she knows one thing; she must help Tobias first.
1. Prologue

_Here I am again with a new concept. I promise I finish this story because it is in fact already done and waiting on my computer. I only need to edit the chapters and make it longer. This story focuses mainly on Tobias and Sasha and will be focusing on them. Later on there will be a new pov introduced but this character stays secret for now ;) Tris and the rest are on the background in this story but will be there eventually. _

* * *

><p>They put me in a chair. Almost comfortable if it wasn't that I was hold captive in the compound of the Erudite without knowing what they were going to do with me. Will they put me in a simulation? It won't work, I am divergent, I can control them. I wonder if they really are that smart.<p>

'Very well,' Jeanine Matthews walks in with an evil smirk on her face. 'Hello Four, or should I say Tobias?' Her grey eyes pour into mind and I can barely move my head so I am forced to look into them.  
>'It's Four,' I snap to her. No person has the right to call me Tobias except Tris.<br>'It's your party so I will go with that Four...' She emphasizes my name. 'I guess you are wondering what we are going to do with you,' She pauses for the dramatic effect. Idiot. 'We are not going to put you in a simulation,'  
>'Lucky me,' I say.<br>'Yes very lucky. We are going the test change of environment on you. It will be a very educational thing to see what happens with you in a different situation,' I don't understand what she means.  
>'That sounds very boring,' I say instead. She can't know I don't understand it.<br>'Trust me it isn't dear boy. Wouldn't it be fun for you to meet people that aren't from Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor or even the factionless? How would live be without the factions?' I think about Evelyn. Isn't that what she wants? No factions? What does that even mean for the people?  
>'That's right Four, you are going to an alternative past, a new reality. You'll be surprised by the reality of that place.' Okay now I really lost it. I no longer try to hide my curiosity and she can see I don't understand it.<br>'Trust me, it will be loads of fun. Who knows, maybe we see you back, maybe we don't.' She laughs and shrugs.  
>I won't see her again? Is she going to kill me? I think about Tris and all our friends. Are they looking for me? Are they already here in the building?<br>'Goodbye Four!' Jeanine laughs and pulls a switch. The last thing I see is her evil smile and then it turns black.


	2. Chapter 1: Sasha

The next thing I see when I open my eyes seconds later is not Jeanine, It's not Tris who got me out of that place nor anyone I know. I am all alone in alley. I laugh. Whatever she planned on doing didn't work. Take that Jeanine. I walk out of the alley and happen to be in a crowded street filled with people. My eyes jump to the colorful clothes they are wearing. I don't see anything that points to a faction member. I then recognize the street as the street that is near the Erudite compound. I am surprised by the clean and new looks the buildings have. There are shops everywhere and they got me amazed. What happened to the city? What happened to the factions?

I keep looking around and stare carefully at all the buildings. Am I sure this is the place I think it is?  
>My thoughts abruptly get interrupted when someone bumps into me.<br>'Umpf,' the person I bumped into falls onto the ground.  
>'God, I am so clumsy. Why did I even want to wear these shoes?' It's a girl who bumped into me. 'Because I wanted to look good,' she sighs answering her rhetorical question. A damn honest girl. She must be a Candor. She is blurting out crap. She looks up to me. ' Oh I am so sorry! How rude of me! Are you okay?'<p>

I study her face. She had got small light blue eyes and a straight nose. Next to almost every person she would catch my attention. She isn't pretty like some girls but she looks vibrant, a bit insecure and at the same time like a very happy person. Is she amity? She smiles a little like every clumsy person would do during an apologize. She has the brightest smile that I have ever seen with just a bit of concern hidden deep. She is nothing like Tris, Tris has a caring but brave look in her eyes. Tris looks like she has seen things she shouldn't. This girl does not nearly have a serious look as Tris. But at the same time she reminds me of Tris; her hair in a big ponytail, barely any make up and the same skinny body with just a few female features. She must be around the same age.  
>'Are you okay?' She asks again a bit worried now.<br>I nod because I don't trust her enough to say something just yet.  
>'I am Sasha,' she puts out her hand to shake mine. I carefully take it. I take some time to look at her. She is wearing a black lace top and a big fake looking necklace in soft colors like pink and mint. I then look at the high heels she is wearing that made her fall. The pink platform heels aren't that bad and I guess she can walk in them but they are indeed not very easy in situations like this.<br>I am in an alternative past according to Jeanine. It actually seems to be real. Does that mean they don't know me? Will I be born here? Would they think my name is weird? I think about what is a better name to use right now. Will I lie? Should I use Four or say my name is Tobias? I choose the last option.  
>'Tobias,' I say. She giggles, wrong move. This is not good.<br>'What? Is that a weird name? I say angry.  
>'Oh no! No it's not. It's a nice name. I don't hear it often.' She tries to control her giggle. That girl is amity or Candor... 'It's just that, you know, the guy from that popular book series shares the same name with you.'<br>No I don't know what guy. But I think she expects me to know that.  
>'Oh yes I believe you are right.' I say shrugging my shoulders like it's nothing.<br>I guess it's safe to say that this is not the same town I live in anymore.  
>'Hey I know it's strange to ask a complete stranger this but would you like to order some Chinese with me?' Sasha says. What is Chinese anyway? Maybe this girl is dauntless? She just kinda asked me for a date. But in her eyes are a certain look of loneliness. This girl would like some company and not specifically a date.<br>'You know... As friends... I mean...' She is getting insecure. I still haven't given her an answer. 'You don't have to come over. It's okay, I understand.' This girl is just being nice.  
>'Yes sure why not,' I then say. She smiles of delight. Sasha might just be a key to answers. I need to know where I am.<p>

* * *

><p>I needed to upload the first chapter because the prologue can't really do it ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Living Big

Sasha seems excited. Some girls would look creepy when you only just met them and they already invite you, but not Sasha. Sasha doesn't have a creep aura. I guess it is the fact that she was just trying to be polite and her intentions were definitely not claiming me.  
>We get into a big garage full of automobiles and I must say that I am once again amazed. Never have I seen so many flashy modern automobiles at once. Is this really the past?<br>Sasha walks up to a big black automobile. It has four rings on the hood. I open my mouth of surprise. This automobile is looks brand new and over expensive. Sasha sees my surprised look and laughs.  
>'My parents gave it to me for my birthday to make up for the fact they are barely home. You should see their cars,' so they call automobiles cars. And apparently everyone has them.<br>She opens the door and sits behind the steering wheel. I guess that's the sign to get in too. We drive away.  
>'What car do you have?' She asks after a moment of silence. Shit what do I have to answer? What does she expect?<br>'I don't have one,' I say.  
>'Oh okay. Well how did you get in the city then? Do you live here?' This girl wants to know everything...<br>'I don't live here, I arrived a few hours ago. You probably wouldn't know my city.'  
>'Welcome in Chicago then. How long are you staying here?'<br>'Not sure yet,' I say.

'Okay.' she whispers surprised by my distance. That's where the conversation stops. It's quiet for a while. I look out of the window and recognize parts of my city. This is the same city just newer. I stare at the Hancock building where all the Dauntless would go zip lining. Sasha notices.  
>'You should go up there if you have time, I did it once and it was fun,' she smiles with both her eyes and mouth.<br>'Rather not, I am afraid of heights.'  
>'Oh yeah that wouldn't be a good plan, it's freaking high. Though, the view is great up there. You can almost see my neighborhood from there.' Sasha says. She turns on the radio and I can hear music I have never heard before. I like it, it's different.<br>'Do you know this song?' Sasha ask. I guess it won't matter if I don't so I shake my head.  
>'Yeah no one really does. It's from Woodkid, he's awesome.' Nope never heard of him. But I like her music taste. A few songs pass by similar to the first one. Others more cheerful and some just as dark. It's an interesting mix of emotions. I would have expected cheery music to a girl like her. Something more amity like.<br>The building get lower and we slowly get into a neighborhood that I realize must be outside the fence if it was even there. Instead of just the swamp there are houses with more cars and playing kids outside.  
>The way out of the city has taken about thirty minutes when she drives up onto a big house. Sasha gets out of the car and walks up to the door. When she opens it I am prepared to see a classy house but it is much more than that. There is a big couch full of pillows and a massive tv that is almost as big as Sasha herself.<br>Sasha kicks out her heels and makes a jump of relievement. It looks kind of cute.  
>The TV is surrounded by plastic book like things. It has got titles on them and some have quite cool pictures. Sasha sees me starring at them.<br>'You can pick one if you like. My dad collects a lot of movies.' So it are movies. I've seen some films at school when I was younger but there are barely any good entertaining films. Most are banned.  
>'But first choose some Chinese,' she says. She hands me over a piece of paper with lots of names on it. 'The noodles are amazing!'<br>'Uh I never had Chinese...' I say. I guess a bit of honesty doesn't hurt right now. She really is only trying to be nice.  
>'Oh my God really!? I will order loads of then. You must try all. Pfft, insane, you never tried Chinese...' she picks up a phone and says a bunch of weird names to the person on the other end of the line.<br>'It will be there in a little less than a hour.' She says. 'So pick a movie,' she laughs.  
>I look at a few covers and she all kind of things. Thing dauntless would do; loads of action. Amity like covers: love stories and comedy. One movie catches my attention, a girl holding a crossbow its name is The Hunger Games. 'What's this about?' I ask.<br>'You haven't seen it? Wow you must be the only teen that didn't. Wait how old are you anyway?'  
>'Eighteen,' I say.<br>'I'm sixteen,' she says. 'Well it's about a girl who volunteers for her sister to go into the Hunger Games where she basically has to kill all the twenty three other competitors between twelve and eighteen, all because of the government that wants to show who has the most power.' that sounds so cruel. Even worse than Dauntless initiation.  
>'We can watch it if you like?'<br>I just nod. I am curious to see how people here can enjoy such cruel things.

After the movie and Chinese, what I both really liked to my surprise -You just have to see the movie as something for entertainment, it's not real- it was already late.  
>'I should bring you back to your hotel,' Sasha says. I don't have a place to sleep. I didn't think of that. I am an idiot.<br>'What is the name of your hotel?'  
>'Uhhh...' I try to win some time. Think Tobias, think!<br>'You don't have one now do you?' She frowns. I am clear like glass. 'You don't even have any things on you.' I feel in my pockets looking for anything. I feel a little ID card in my pocket and take it out together with some money. In my other pocket I find a small phone. Why didn't I notice this before. The ID uses my full name: Tobias Eaton and I am sure it are legal things for this time. Jeanine really thought this out.  
>'It's okay. You can stay over here in the guest bedroom tonight and we will find you a hotel tomorrow.'<br>'Okay I say.' Doesn't she really not notice a thing? But I see a look of hesitation in her eyes. She must think I'm some kind of runaway.  
>'Here let me get you some clothes. I don't think you'd fit in mine, obviously, but I believe my older brother left some stuff when he moved out.'<br>We walk upstairs and she walks in a room. 'Just wait here, I will be back in a second.' A big bookcase that fills up one full wall catches my eye. This girl sure loves reading. I then find a book next to her bed. I am shocked when I see the title: 'Divergent'.

* * *

><p>This chapter is a tad longer. I'm trying to make every chapter atleast 800 words but sometimes that doesn't work out. Anyway I would really appreciate reviews. Also if any terms aren't matching those in the book then please don't kill me. I have only read the Dutch translation of the series with exception of Four which I read in English. (I still have to buy the English box so yeah)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Discoveries

I stare at it in disbelief. Did Sasha lie? Is this some kind of joke? Is she involved in Jeanine's plan? Several emotions go through me; hesitation, surprise, disbelieve but above all; shock.  
>I read the back and see it's about Tris. I quickly browse through it and notice it's like a biography. It has her thoughts in it. It can't be. This must be a dream.<br>Sasha walks in completely relaxed. I brace myself for a confrontation.  
>'What's this?' I ask very angry. I hold up the book.<br>'A book silly! Duhh...' she says like it's completely normal. She doesn't take my threats seriously. Or doesn't she notice them?  
>'Yeah I see that but what is it about?' I ask with an angry voice. She frowns.<br>'Oh it's the book I told you about earlier today, remember? The guy you share your name with? It's about the main character Tris who is divergent and has to choose her faction dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor or Amity. She's divergent, chooses dauntless and falls in love with her instructor Four aka "Tobias"... Well it's a really thrilling book written by Veronica Roth, it's not just about love, I mean, there is also some serious stuff. It must be one of my favorites. The Hunger Games is actually a book too.' She walks up to the bookcase and grabs a book. I carefully follow her with my eyes ready to attack her. To her this looks completely normal. She doesn't know what that book is, to her it is entertainment. She hands me the book but I couldn't care less.  
>'Would you like to read it tonight?' She asks pointing at the Divergent book. 'I mean I was reading it actually and I am going to the book signing session tomorrow but it's fine because I have already read it once. I don't know if boys really like it.' she shrugs.<br>'Yes,' is all I say. Cold and bitter. I don't feel like giving her a longer answer. She is a big liar anyway. Or not? She doesn't look like she's lying.

'Okay mister Happy.' She laughs. Not a single minute she looked at me like she know who I was, she didn't look like a killer and I highly doubt it if she ever had a gun or the tiniest pistol in her hand. She'd probably freak out of she did. But then again she is a pretty devoted reader which is a erudite trait. I am confused by her character.

She points me the way to the guest bedroom. A room with a big bed, nightstand and simple white closet and a sink. There is no sign a boy has once slept here. I wonder what her brother is like. Is he just like her? It's to no importance right now.

'Good night,' she says, and she softly puts her long hair behind her ear as she leaves me alone. I stand there in silence, staring at the book of doom. I really hate reading but my curiosity takes over. I just must know what it says.

I read and read all night until dawn and then when I finish it I realize this is a very accurate description of initiation. But the war never happened, or atleast, not yet. We never had a war like that. Jeanine is still going strong. She never killed abnegation, not yet once again. The threats are getting worse and I'm sure it will follow soon enough. The book isn't one hundred percent accurate. Somehow that makes me feel a bit relieved.  
>And then it hits me, like a sticky leave from a tree; <em>"you are going to an alternative past, a new reality. You'll be surprised by the reality of that place."<em> Jeanine did know about the book, for sure. I am nothing but a character from a book, I am someone's wicked imagination. How much of my life is real? How much is me? How do I even know who I am?  
>I don't feel tired at first, in fact I feel wide awake. That's just my head. My head is about to blow up due to the crazy amount of things I've just got to process. My body is tired, so my eyes slowly start to fall down and make me finally drift off to sleep. A dreamless and weird sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to be fun hehehe. Well anyway please review and subscribe 3 I love to hear your opinions!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Facing Facts

When I wake up I look at the clock and realize I have slept for only 4 tiny hours. I feel devastated and hungry.  
>I look at the clothes Sasha got me: a dark red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. No black. My own black shirt is dirty so I can't wear that. I have to accept Sasha's act of kindness and hospitality. I guess I should start to accept that Sasha doesn't have anything to do with the situation.<p>

I decide to go downstairs because it's already past breakfast time. But when I get downstairs I hear the sound of cooking.  
>'Morning early bird!' Sasha says laughing. She is joking. 'Would you like some breakfast?' I smell eggs and bacon and I am happy that I finally will have something I recognize.<br>'Yeah sure,' I say. I look at the thin young girl that stands there cooking for me. She would be an easy target. She is innocent, she really doesn't know who I am. To her the book is a story, something used as entertainment for teens. Sasha puts the eggs, bacon and some toast on a plate and hands it over to me.  
>She gives me a big smile which goes over in laughing. 'Gee, you look like you have read a book the whole night.' she laughs. Do I look that bad? I smile for a second, proving her right. I really start to appreciate her happy mood. '' Wait you did.' It's not a question.<br>'Yeah I did actually.'  
>'And did you like?' She asks eagerly.<br>'Well I found it really weird at first but then I started to understand what it was about.' I look at her. 'I liked it.' Lies, lies everywhere. I hate it, it's disturbing.  
>'Awesome! We are going to B&amp;N were Veronica the writer will be signing books today after that we will find you a hotel!'<br>'B&N?' I ask confused.  
>'Oh right, Barnes &amp; Noble,' she says. I still don't understand it so I take a bite of my bacon. Sasha sips some coffee and hands me a mug too.<p>

We go back to the city what feels really strange but welcoming to me. I like the city this way.  
>And when we walk in I realize what Barnes &amp; Nobles is; a book store, and it is massive. Girls are everywhere in the building and a lot are lined up. I see they are waiting for the short haired lady to have their book signed. This is insane.<br>It takes a while to get adjusted to this craziness. All these girls go crazy for the book. A book about Tris and well... Me. I see a couple of boys and I share a few glances with them and they with each other. They encourage each other in this crazy mess their girlfriends wanted to be a part off. I swear a few girls take it too serious.  
>Sasha is surprisingly calm as she lines up with her book in her arms. She looks at some girls and raises her eyebrow. Luckily she finds it crazy too.<br>'Some just go too far,' she says. 'Crazy fan girls... You can kick me real hard if I do that in front of Veronica,' she looks up to me.  
>'Trust me I will,' I joke. I realize how I got more relaxed around Sasha. She can't do anything about what happened to me but she can help find out how it works, I am a character. Shall I tell her? No, she won't believe me.<p>

It then is our turn to meet the "Famous" Veronica Roth.  
>'Well hello there,' Veronica says. Sasha hands her over the book and smiles. 'What's your name?' She asks.<br>'Sasha,' Sasha smiles a bit nervous but stays very calm from the outside. 'You probably hear it a lot but I love your books.' _Wait what? Are there more?_ 'It's a really good way to put a mirror in front of today's society where different is considered weird.' Veronica looks up surprised.  
>'I don't hear that often,' she says 'Most people don't notice it's a lot like our society. Pretty erudite here aren't we?' Veronica laughs. She has been talking with Sasha for a longer time now than she did with most girls before us. The two annoying girls behind me start to get impatient. I smirk. 'And who is that boy there? ' she asks.<br>'That's Tobias,' Sasha says. Veronica frowns at me.  
>'She didn't just name you that because she is addicted to the books right?' Veronica winks at me. It's so weird to look into the eyes of the person that created me.<br>'Haha no that's really my name,' I say nervously. I'm definitely not cut out for Candor.  
>'You look a lot like I would have pictured Four though.' She looks back at Sasha. 'You are lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend,' Sasha turns all red. It looks funny.<br>'He's not my... Boyfriend. We are just friends!' She says quickly. I laugh a little bit louder now. Sasha is really cute when she tries to explain things.  
>'I guess we must go, we still need to find a hotel,' I say. The two girls behind me sigh.<br>'Oh yes of course! Thank you very much Veronica! It was great to meet you!' Sasha is so kind and happy to everyone.  
>'Thank you too Sasha and Tobias.' We walk away out of the store.<br>I must say that besides the fact it was so weird it was also great to meet the person who made me. I don't know if I actually like her or hate her. She can't really help it after all. Should I be grateful? Was this planned to happen? I don't know what's next but I know that I want to define myself. I want to be someone that isn't made up, a real person.  
>And then it strikes me: Jeanine's plan starts to work. The past is changing me. Do I still want to go back?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How long till Sasha finds out? 4 more chapters guys;) And then the fun starts. Please follow and review! I love to hear what you think so far!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: One Way Ticket

'That was fun!' Sasha laughs when we walk past a few shops. 'It was really awesome to see Veronica in real life.' And yeah I have to agree with that. I don't know what is going on here and how the heck I can be standing here where I turn out to be "famous". I swear about every girl has a crush on me, and they only know me from a book, not from the inside or even my real appearance -I mean no one recognizes someone that is just described in a book immediately and that is like 100% accurate to me. No fame for me. Luckily. Veronica is a nice, relaxed and normal person to those who are normal and relaxed too like happy and thankful Sasha.  
>'Yes it was. She was really down to earth.' The conversations between me and Sasha are getting more loose now a day has passed. I start to accept that she can't do anything about it and is absolutely in no way working with Jeanine. It doesn't mean she wouldn't be able to: she is really smart and wise. I would bet for all the money in my pocket, which is only 300 dollars, that she is divergent. So far I recognized candor (She was honest about being clumsy and blurted out a lot of crap), amity (She seriously smiles every second of the day, it's getting scary), dauntless (she invited a stranger at home), erudite (books everywhere) and no doubt that she has abnegation too. And it seems to be normal to be like that here.<br>'I didn't know there were other books too,' I say.  
>'Yes two more actually. It's a trilogy. Insurgent and Allegiant. You should read them too.' do I want to? There might be events in there that haven't happened. I don't want to know the future.<br>'Yeah maybe...' I say. Roughly translated to no.  
>I then notice a shop with the name Dunkin Donuts. No shit but they might just sell donuts there.<br>'Would you like something? It's on me,' I say while pointing at the shop.  
>'Really? You don't need to. I mean... I have my own money.' Sasha is in a fight with herself. She would feel guilty if she accepted it and rude if she denied it. There it is: abnegation.<br>'Yes sure! I'd like to buy you one.'  
>We walk into the store and let her pick a donut and a coffee. I then pick one myself and pay. I hope the hotel won't be expensive because I don't have that much. I think that Jeanine expected me to get a job here. She said I might not go back. I have a mini panic attack. I need to tell Sasha at least a bit of the truth if I have to build a life here.<br>After Sasha thanked me we continue to stroll along and quickly find a hotel. I feel kind of sad to be staying in the city alone. Everything is unfamiliar to me. Sasha looks at me.  
>'Hey, you really don't have stay in a hotel. I mean the guest bedroom won't be used for a while and my parents are not home until next week, or at least my dad.' I feel sorry for Sasha because she has is always alone at home. Or does she have friends?<br>'You know what? I would really like that. I haven't told you yet but I was actually planning on staying here for a while and get a job and house, but I guess the money for the hotel won't be enough to support me until I have a job,' lies.. Well partly. What kind of job can I get here?  
>'Yes sure! I think you could stay a week, maybe two. I actually have a uncle living about 30 minutes away from my home. He owns a security center, I think he can get you a job there if you like that kind of work?' Sasha suggests.<br>'Perfect!' I smile a bit.  
>'Okay I will call him tomorrow first thing!' We walk a bit further and I go into a few shops to get clothes and basic needs. I might look crazy in Sasha's eyes without anything on me. She hasn't asked me about it yet though.<br>We then decide to go back home and from the car I silently say Chicago goodbye again. I will be doing that every day; there is no fence. I am free to go and stand anywhere.


	7. Chapter 6: Only Goes Up

Sasha takes me to her uncle's company where she lets me sit down while she gets her uncle. I look around a bit but feel immediately bored. Please Sasha's uncle come soon.

After 5 long minutes Sasha finally comes back with a man from around 40. I guess that's her uncle. Sasha walks away to get herself something to drink and let us have a conversation. I stand up and shake his hand.  
>'I am Hugh Cross, the owner of Cross Security. Welcome...' He wants me to fill up the gap.<br>'Tobias Eaton,' I say.  
>'Hello Tobias. My niece Sasha told me you were looking for a job?'<br>'Yes I am, I am planning on staying in Chicago for a while,'  
>'Let's go to my office and talk further.' Mr. Cross takes me to a neat office with only the needed things and a pretty expensive looking painting.<br>'So how long will you be staying here in Chicago? It's important for me to know if I can count on you.'  
>'I am wanting to stay here for at least a half year at first. If everything goes right I will make it a year,' I don't have the tiniest clue how long I will actually be staying. My whole life? The people at home want me back right? But then again I think they are better off without me.<br>'All right. Can I see you resume?' he asks. Shit my resume! I don't have one.  
>'I don't have one...'<br>'Don't be silly, what is the number on you ID?' I give him my ID card in hope he knows what to do with it. He nods and types in a series of numbers. Please let there be something on it.  
>'I see you have done a few years of community service back when you were a child?' There is something on there! 'And also worked as security before in a control room?' Wait they actually put my real job in Dauntless on my resume?<br>'Yes sir, I have worked there for 2 years before I came here.'  
>'Very well, you also finished high school. No college though.' He looks at the screen and nods a few times.<br>'I think you would be an excellent addition to the team. Give me your phone number and I will call you back later this week to discuss details. You've got the job!' I cheer inside.  
>'Thank you sir!'<br>'Just call me Hugh,' he smiles politely. We walk out of his office and see Sasha eating some cookies.  
>'Great friend you have here Sasha.' Sasha smiles. 'I know,' she hugs her uncle and thanks him. We walk away. Outside she starts to act funny again, like the door is a magical door to temporary being an adult.<br>'Toby has got a job! Na na nana na,' she punches me in the side. A soft girly punch.  
>'We should probably get some groceries for tonight and a cake to celebrate,' she says. Finally cake. I hope they have something like Dauntless cake.<br>'Yes we should.' I laugh.

We enter a big grocery store and walk around a bit,  
>'You go choose a cake,' Sasha says as she points at a lane. I nod and walk away. It takes me only a matter of time until I find a chocolate cake that almost meets dauntless standards. I can only hope it tastes just a good.<br>In opposite to the cake it takes me a few minutes to find Sasha. And when I found here I see that three girls are talking to her.  
>'Well look who is here! Our sweet modest Sasha. It's been sooo long!' I can see that Sasha doesn't like these girls by the way she stands there.<br>'Only 3 weeks since summer holidays started Lisa,' Sasha acclaims. I'm pretty sure she is rolling with her eyes all annoyed now.  
>'But it feels like forever! Are you enjoying your summer all alone? It must be so fun to be home and watch movies instead of going to parties. I wish my life was that easy. Right girls?' The two girls that seem to follow Lisa say yes in synchrom. Yuck. It's my turn to show up.<br>'Did you find what you were looking for?' I fake a question for Sasha. I am going to get her out of this.  
>'I did! What about you?' She says of relieve.<br>'Totally!' I hold up the cake. The girls look surprised.  
>'Who is this Sasha?' The Lisa girl asks.<br>'I am Tobias, her boyfriend,' they gasp at me in awe and even Sasha looks surprised but quickly realize what I am doing.  
>'Yes he is!' Sasha says. I wrap one arm around her waist to make it looks more realistic and it feels like that too. For a moment she could pass as my girlfriend for real.<br>'Well it was nice to meet you but I think we should go. We have a party tonight and lots of people are coming! Bye.' Lisa says as she slowly fades out. Thank God she is gone.  
>'Thank you for that,' Sasha says.<br>'No problem. Toby to the rescue.' That makes her laugh. She then walks further and I manage to catch a conversation between Lisa and her two dogs.  
>'Did you see that guy? How can Sasha have such a handsome boyfriend?'<br>'I am sure he would much rather date you now and dump her,' Dog 1 says.  
>'Yes totally,' Says the other dog. Not a chance I would dump her for you if she was my girlfriend. No guy with common sense would. I laugh a little and we quickly continue to look for our groceries. I would date Sasha above everyone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I actually kept forgetting to update this story. Sorry :P Please subscribe and review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The brave and the Honest

Days pass by quickly and I learn so much from this time and world. I really enjoy how you are not bound by being one thing and hiding the rest of yourself.

Sasha showed me around in her neighborhood and took me to the cinema to see new movies. She really likes keeping me busy with activities.

Her father came home the yesterday. They barely spoke and he showed absolutely no interest in her. He just came home, quickly locked himself up in his office and only came out to get a plate to eat back there. He was too busy with earning money. He didn't even wonder who I as and why I am here. He went out for another business trip moments ago as silent as he arrived. He just left a shitload of money on the table for Sasha. No real good bye's were spoken to each other. I wonder if Sasha's mother is just like that. I hope for her sake her mother isn't. Sasha doesn't deserve that treatment.

'Well that was my father,' she says ashamed. 'I'm sorry he was so rude. He barely noticed I had someone around.' She plays with the bottom of her t-shirt.  
>'I don't blame you. You can't help it,' I say.<br>'My brother told me that he lost his interest in me when I was almost 2 years old. I never understood why but we both saw the same happened years later with my mother. They haven't seen each other in months, or at least not that I know about. My brother and I are pretty sure he has got a family somewhere else.' What could I say to her to make her feel better? To make her feel like I feel bad for her. So I decide to tell her a part of the story, letting her know that's she's not the only one.  
>'My dad and I didn't exactly have a good relationship either. My mom ran away when I was young and I was left with him.' I just hope for god's sake that she doesn't connect this to the book.<br>'Really? That's horrible. That's even worse than knowing where your father is celebrating life, it must be horrible to not know where your mother is,' Not entirely true. 'My mother always tried to make it up with me for being away so much. I love her,' Sasha says. She walks to the kitchen and pours herself a drink. I know alcohol isn't allowed here under 21 but at home there is no one to watch her.  
>'Want one?' She holds up a bottle of something looking like it contains a lot of alcohol.<br>'Yeah okay,' I say going with the flow. She hands me a glass.  
>'To parents,' she says lifting her glass.<br>'To parents,' I respond. Her glass is empty within seconds and she quickly pours herself a new one. I keep it at one.  
>'We should play a game,' Sasha says. She is not drunk, luckily. I like Sasha the way she is.<br>'What game?'  
>'How about some Candor or Dauntless?'<br>'But it's just the two of us?' I wonder.  
>'Yeah so? It'll be fun!' Sasha sits down on the sofa and signs me to sit next to her.<br>'Okay I'm first! Candor or Dauntless?' Sasha begins excited. You can see she's a bit tipsy. She sure doesn't drunk often.  
>'Dauntless,' I say awaiting for her response.<br>'Okay, go up to the street and scream I'm a big Pussy!' Why is this game always evolved around making yourself look like an idiot?  
>'Okay.' I walk out of the door and Sasha follows me to make sure I actually do it. I hesitate for a second. Is it really worth it to take my shirt off or should I just do it? Just do it.<br>'I AM A PUSSY!' I yell through the street. I can hear Sasha laugh at me hysterically. A women with a pram turns around and looks at me in great horror. Her face makes me laugh too. I turn back to Sasha and high five her while we get back in the house.  
>'My turn. Candor or Dauntless?'<br>'Dauntless,' Sasha says.  
>'Jump in the pool with your clothes on.'<p>

'How mainstream.' She fakes a deep sigh and walks up to the pool and jumps in it without hesitation. She quickly gets out and we get back inside where she takes her shirt off revealing a small top where a bit of red lace of her bra peeks above. 'Candor or Dauntless?' She asks.  
>'Candor,' I answer.<br>'What's your worst fear?' She asks. Fuck, what now? I don't want to answer this question. I look for a solution and then take my socks off.  
>'That's unfair! You are cheating!'<br>'How am I cheating?' I ask.  
>'You should take your shirt off! Not your socks!'<br>'There are no official rules for that,' I say. She shuts her mouth annoyed.  
>'Candor or Dauntless?' I ask. I look into her light blue eyes and feel like I am drowning. This girl is so beautiful. She makes me forgot my problems and the world around me. She knows how to ease me and make me laugh.<br>'Dauntless.'  
>'Kiss me.' I say it before I realize it. She doesn't hesitate and quickly answers my demand. She presses her soft lips against mine and gently kisses me. She puts her hands around my back. She takes her time to finish it off. Nearly perfect. For a girl that I am pretty sure never kissed before she kisses damn near perfect. What am I saying? She kisses PERFECT.<br>She takes my shirt off during the kiss and when she finally stops kissing she leads me upstairs to her room while undressing herself and leaving a track of clothes. I do the same with my jeans, it's all what's left and we fall on her bed and continue were we started. I feels good. It feels right. The whole week that I have been around Sasha I realize how beautiful she is from inside out. She has it all.

After what feels like minutes but turns out to be almost a half hour Sasha takes a deep breath and lies down next to me. She still hasn't noticed my tattoo and I am not surprised. It felt like everything was gone but us two. The whole universe we are in was completely blown away leaving just us two.

'I like you Toby,' she says using my lame nickname.  
>'I like you more Sash,' This girl is magnificent. I know I will have to tell the truth about where I came from soon. She will find out if I don't. But not right now. I don't want to ruin the moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There will be some mild romance between Tobias &amp; Sasha. Nothing big but just don't hate me for it. Tobias comes back to Tris, trust me.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: The Selfless

When I wake up Sasha is gone. The spot next to me is cold so she must have been out of bed for a longer time now. I haven't noticed it, I was fast asleep. I look around in her room. Her bookcase is perfectly organized in alphabet and makes a big statement between her tidy and light room. Sasha must love minimalism. I stand up and walk down the stairs with just jeans on not bothering to put on a shirt. She's seen me naked anyway.  
>The kitchen is filled with the scent of pancakes and I see Sasha standing there carefully putting together a plate.<br>'Morning,' I say. I walk up to her and kiss her. When she looks up she smiles.  
>'Good morning! I made you breakfast. I was gonna bring it up stairs but you are already here.' She shows the plate and laughs.<br>'I guess we'll eat here then. Hold on I am just going to put on a t-shirt.' I turn around to walk to my room but then I hear the sound of breaking porcelain and quickly turn back.  
>'Jesus Christ.' Sasha yells. I then realize what I've just done without noticing. I try to remain calm.<br>'It's a tattoo,' I try to say but my voice is shaky. I show her my back again. There is no proper way to tell her. She will think I'm crazy.  
>'I am not dumb. I know what it is.' She exclaims. 'But... But...' She stutters. 'Are that the faction symbols? Wait are you...' Her face turns pale. All that she can do is stutter.<br>'Yes.' There is no need to tell her my full name. She knows.  
>'But how? This can't be happening! It's a book! Books are not real. But you are real...'<br>'It's hard to explain,' I start. 'The day we met I was captured by Jeanine's people. She told me she was sending me somewhere in the past and then I came here.' She shakes her head.  
>'You are lying!' She cries. She is so confused. I want to hold her but she walks backwards and avoid me.<br>'Calm down Sasha. I know it's hard but you have to believe me.' She looks horrified.  
>'But if you are THE Tobias then you and Tris... I kissed you! And... Oh my God!'<br>Tris... I forgot her name. I can barely imagine her face anymore. It's a hazy spot. This is how this universe changed me. I start to forget mine.  
>'I'm... I love you Sasha. I'm sorry I should have been honest with you. I didn't know that it would be so complicated to be here.' I carefully avoid her confrontation. I feel ashamed that I have forgotten about Tris. How could I forgot the thing that mattered the most to me?<br>'How?' She asks.  
>'I don't know... I wish I knew.' Her face is red and puffy. She is in great shock.<br>'Listen Sasha, I am here now. I don't know how but all that matters is that I am real. I am not like the Tobias from the book.' It's weird to talk about myself in third person. This time I am lying. I am almost identical to the person in the book.  
>'You should go,' she says. I grab her and hold her tightly. I try to calm her down but instead her body tenses.<br>'You should go. You really should.' She tries to escapes from me and pushes my arms away but I'm too strong for her. 'Go go go.' she says like a child.  
>'I am not going anywhere. Calm down Sasha.' She still tries to kick me and escape but the fighting gets less and she now put her face in my shoulder and cries. We sit down on the cold ground that somehow calms her down a bit.<br>'I don't understand,' she mumbles through her crying.  
>'Neither do I.'<br>She looks up. 'Why didn't you return?' She asks.  
>'I forgot. I wanted to stay with you. It's like my memories are fading. I don't know how to return.' She wipes a few tears away. She tries to calm herself down an lets her head rest onto my shoulder.<br>'There are people waiting there for you. You should return to your home.'  
>'I don't want to Sash. I love you.' It's weird, I started to forget about Tris. I hate myself. I betrayed her,<br>'I love you too Toby. That's why I want you to go back. You belong there.' I don't want to go back to a place I have no emotions for and no memories off. I want to stay here with Sasha.  
>Sasha is everything. She would fit in every faction but this time she is especially abnegation.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Acceptance

Sasha just sits there staring in the nothing. She hasn't said something in over 30 minutes and it starts to creep me out. She must be in shock. The silence is killing me. I don't know what she is thinking.  
>'Sasha,' I touch her shoulder and her eyes seem to come back alive. She still doesn't say a thing.<br>'Sasha please say something. Are you all right?' The answer is not hard to guess. Her mouth keeps shut and her eyes focused to the distance but she at least looks more human now she isn't starring like a robot anymore. I think she wants me to leave her alone. I start walking upstairs to lock myself up in my temporary room with one of her less serious books.  
>'Wait.' I finally hear coming from the table. I walk back surprised to see Sasha looking into my eyes. It's like there are barely any emotions in her eyes. Maybe she feels betrayed by the only person she has, me.<br>'Can I... Can I see your tattoo again?' I nod and take my shirt off. I turn my back to her and she gently starts following the lines on my back. Her cold fingers feel like a relievement on my back.  
>'It's real,' she says.<br>'Would you think it was fake?' I ask with almost a sarcastic undertone in my voice. I turn back around to look her in the eyes.  
>'No of course not,' she speaks softly. 'It makes me believe you better.' It's not an insult. She only says that to confirms the things I've said. 'An idiot would never take a tattoo this big without a personal meaning and a special effects artist is not nearly that skilled to make it so realistic.' She pauses. Her eyes stare at her feet and she takes a deep breath as if something big is coming. She looks up and her eyes pierce mine.<br>'I believe you Tobias. I don't understand how but I believe you.' I want to kiss her so badly but I know I can't. Not only because she needs to adjust to the situation but also because I feel guilty for Tris, the girl I have almost no feelings for compared to Sasha, but I had them, I know that.  
>I lay my hand on her shoulder but she immediately stiffens and brushes my hand off.<br>'You told me you were captured by Jeanine right? That never happened in any of the books. Is the book similar to your reality?'  
>I dig into my far gone memories.<br>'It is very similar. It creeps me out to be honest. But things are different. The war is about to start but not like in the book. The initiation was completed and everyone picked a job but no crazy simulations.'  
>'Is it scary to be Dauntless? Jump trains and all?'<br>'Not really, it seems worse than it is.'  
>'And you and Tris?' She hesitantly asks.<br>'I don't even know right now. Since I've been here with you I started to feel different.' I look away 'I didn't even think of her until you mentioned her.'  
>'I just...' She starts. I look up. 'I feel weird, your love has something magic, I just came between her and you.'<br>'You couldn't know. I have real feelings for you Sasha.'  
>I then realize what In all this time hasn't happened. I think back to the crazy girls in Barnes &amp; Nobles and how they would have acted so different from Sasha right now. Sasha cares about me. Any other girl would have freaked out by now and hugged me without hesitation. They would only care about themselves and beg me to take them home. All Sasha wants is to get her facts straight.<br>'I'm going to my room,' Sasha says. I nod understanding that she now really wants to be left alone. She needs to think about all that had happened and right now I think that is the smartest thing to do for both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly: This is a short one, I know. Secondly: I'm receiving reviews with lots of hate out of nowhere and then they get deleted by either the writers or admins of this site? I don't know but thank you for hating on my writing and character! Really appreciate it... If you don't like it then don't read it.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The Way Back

I haven't seen Sasha for a whole day. The only time she went out was to go to the bathroom upstairs. I could hear her footsteps above me in the living room. It's 5 pm and I'm hungry. I walk up to the kitchen and look for something simple I can make. I find some pasta and ketchup and decide to cook that.

After 15 minutes I have a plate ready and eat from it. Surprisingly my hunger is gone. I play a bit with my food and occasionally take a bite.  
>'I've found something!' I look up to see Sasha running down the stairs. I almost had a heart attack.<br>'I think I know a way back!' She looks proud of her achievement.  
>'What did you find?' I say with my mouth full of pasta that I was just chewing on we she started yelling. She snickers. I eat my mouth empty.<br>'You came from the alley near we met right?' I nod surprised. How did she find out? 'There have been measured strange activities there. I think there is a portal there. It might be open.'  
>'Do you want to go there?' I ask.<br>'Yes I think you can go back there. Not sure where the portal goes too though.' She stands really close to me touching my arm. I get goosebumps from it. I don't want to leave her. I kiss her and for a moment I believe there is a solution for everything but as quick as that feeling came it's gone when we finish kissing. It leaves her uncomfortable.  
>'You should... You should get the things you want to bring home.' I nod and walk away with a sad feeling.<br>I open the door to the room I have been staying in a look for my belongings. It's not much. I change my new dark blue t-shirt in the old black one I managed to save but my old dauntless pants are long gone now. I just keep the ones I'm wearing now on. I grab my phone and ID card as a memory and stuff it away in my pockets. I leave the room and the other clothes there because I won't need them anymore.  
>When I walk down I see Sasha sitting and looking sad. Her excitement is gone. It is all a show so that I feel better for leaving her. She wants the best for me.<br>'Hey...' I say. She immediately sits up straight and puts her fake smile back on.  
>'Hey!'<br>'You ready?' She thinks for a second.  
>'No, hold on!' She walks upstairs to probably changes her clothes.<br>'Are you kidding?  
>'Five minutes!' She yells from upstairs. I wait the four minutes counting every second and then see she has changed her dress in a t-shirt a pair of jeans and sneakers.<br>'Did you really only go upstairs to-'  
>'Yeah!' She says. She's hiding something. 'Now we can go.'<p>

We are silent in the car. The song we listened to the first time turns on and it only seems like a appropriate good bye. I look around seeing the beauty of the free for the last time before I return to our crumbling faction system.  
>She pulls up in the old garage and parks her car. We get out silently and walk to the spot where I arrived. There are scientists working around the area but no attention is paid to the place where I first was welcomed into this world. There is nothing there.<br>We decide to go into the building and walk to the room I know must be the one where I was send from. We avoid a few people that work in the building and open the door of the room. There is a thing that looks like a portal. It shows the alley but I know that is on the other side, my original side. I can see a few faction members walking in the distance. I look at Sasha and see the amazed look she has got in her eyes. Seeing that world must be bizarre for her. Sasha sighs.  
>'This is it,' she says sad.<br>'Yeah I think so.'  
>'I wasn't actually only upstairs to change clothes,' Sasha says and she hands me a photo. 'I printed this for you.' I stare at the photo. It's a so called selfie of us two. She took it a few days ago. 'As a memory.' She smiles.<br>'Am I allowed to have one last kiss?' She hesitates at my question.  
>'Okay.' She answers and I gently kiss her on her forehead with her face in my hands.<br>'I am going to miss you Sash,' I say when our mouths let go.  
>'I can't express how much I am going to miss you Toby.'<br>'I love you Sasha. Please remember that. No matter how it is back in my time.' She nods and looks away.  
>'Tobias. Please promise that if you get out of the city, the fence I mean, you will be careful. Don't trust anyone and watch over Tris. She will need that.'<br>'We will leave the city?' I ask in shock.  
>'That's what happens in the book. Just watch out please. Whatever will happen or not be careful.' I nod.<br>'Bye Sash,' I say one last time as I walk through the portal. I faintly hear 'Bye Toby.' I look back and see the portal is gone.  
>I am back in my city. A feeling of regret flows over me. I should have stayed for her.<p>

I walk carefully out of the alley and look for Jeanine who is luckily not outside. I walk away. I quickly am out of Erudite and walk to a safe spot to jump on the train.  
>'Four!' I hear a voice, Zeke's.' I follow his voice and notice him, Uriah, Christina, Will and Tris... Tris runs up to me and kisses me. A flood of feelings for her come back that went missing on the other side.<br>'Where were you?' She asks.  
>'You wouldn't be able to imagine it,' I say thinking about the beauty of the past.<br>'It was our city. Jeanine send me back in time somehow.' She lifts up a eyebrow.  
>'The past? Dude that's insane.' Zeke says.<br>'What was it like?' Uriah asks curious.  
>'It was so different. Everyone was unique but with all faction traits.<br>'You mean...' I know what Christina means.  
>'Yes.' I sigh. I need to tell about Sasha. 'I met a girl when I was there, Sasha, she learned me a lot about her life. I learned something else too...' It's time. 'In her past, her universe they have books. Not just books like the Erudite but books for fun. Everyone reads them. They have stories and one of those is about us.' They all gasp.<br>'What do you mean?' Tris asks.  
>'It's a story about you. It's bizarre. Someone wrote it to entertain teens in our age category. It's almost true to what really happened. I can't explain. It's complicated.' They nod. I know they will ask more questions. Bur for now they know enough. They will know it soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Far Away, All Alone

**Sasha pov**  
>I'd had been a few days since I last saw Tobias and I miss him. I have so many question I simply forgot to ask because there was so much going on. I know I loved him and I highly doubt if I will ever meet someone that can make me forget him. It will be impossible to get over it.<br>In my mind he still here. It's like he's just in the other room for a minute. I make breakfast for two but I will have to eat it alone, I dress up and stay inside all day and last, I yell some questions but never get answers back. I'm alone once again.  
>When I am restless I clean and since I have been restless for two full days the house is as clean as it can get. There is nothing left to tidy up. I cleaned everything like a person with OCD and neatly put everything away where it should. The order makes me feel calm for a second and then I continue.<p>

I hear the doorbell ring and quickly walk up to the door hoping my mother or brother decided they would spend some time here. But really, no one has time for me.  
>I open the door and see two man twice my height in blue uniforms.<br>'Can I help you?' I ask expecting a normal question but instead one of the man quickly gets a white towel and puts it for my mouth. I try to hold my breath but I can't I breathe in the stinging damps and everything immediately starts to get hazy. I feel scared and wish I had caring parents that would be here right now. I am all alone again and no one cares about me. I try to hit the man but they are stronger and tie up my legs. I try to hold my eyes open but fail badly.

It feels like seconds but when I open my eyes with a lot of struggling I am somewhere else and as I look around I realize this must be some kind of lab.  
>'Hello Sasha,' I look into a pair of grey eyes that belong to a blond mid aged woman. 'How are you feeling?' I still feel hazy but I am not planning on saying anything.<br>'When I ask a question I expect an answer,' she says a angry now. I feel scared, I'm tied up in a chair surrounded by people I don't know. I decide to answer. 'Hazy,' I say trying to sound strong.  
>'Like expected. I'm Jeanine Matthews,' she says. My mouth falls open of surprise. Am I in the city from Divergent? The same were Tobias is from? I can't believe it, this world is dangerous. It's no longer a source of entertainment for me.<br>'Now I know what you think. Yes you are in _The City_. I understand you already met our dear Four and had a pleasant time with him.'  
>I keep my mouth shut. 'He is no longer of much use for us so I thought I might test on your divergence. You seem to have an aptitude for all five factions.' I could've known that already. I'm pretty sure everyone has that in the real world.<br>'Caleb here is going to help me. I assume you might know him from the book?' I look at him in great horror: Caleb the traitor. I always felt some kind of remorse for him in the books. I was the only one. But here he is standing next to Jeanine as erudite as it could get. I've got no remorse.  
>'We will get you dressed up in decent clothes for your choosing ceremony Briona Matthews.' She puts the emphasize at Briona Matthews leaving me wonder why she suddenly calls me that. That's my last concern right now. I have to go to a choosing ceremony? I want to cry it out. I can't do that.<br>Jeanine leaves for a few seconds and leaves me alone with Traitor Caleb.  
>'You can only pick Erudite,' he says. 'They put a device in you that gives an immense shock if you even tend to choose something else. Not to mention they will kill Four too.' I feel a tear flowing over my cheek.<br>'You're an asshole,' I say with a raspy voice.  
>'I was just trying to help you!'<br>'If you wanted to help me you should free me and bring me to Four,' I say angry. 'You stupid traitor.'  
>'I can't do that,' he say angry and shuts his mouth. Jeanine walks in with blue clothes. Caleb walks away.<br>'Let me untie me so you can put on these. I look at the clothes. It's a blue dress with a white collar, a pair of heels and a pair of glasses that would normally only be worn by hipsters. I put them on while Jeanine is in the room watching me. I feel really uncomfortable,  
>'Don't worry I will not waste your time. Your initiation will be separate from the rest so we can perform tests on you.' I do feel a bit of relieve but I still am scared, I will be locked up in a lab the whole time from then on.<br>'Let's go. We don't have all day.'


End file.
